1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a disaster such as a fire occurs indoors such as inside an office building or a shopping mall, for example, persons within the premise may be notified of information for evacuating the premise through in-house public announcements and the like. However, notification through announcements may not be such an effective strategy for efficiently guiding and evacuating persons because the same information will be conveyed to a large number of persons within the premise and cause concentration of evacuating persons at a specific emergency exit, for example.